


Wake Up Call

by Helloyesthisisdilophosaurus



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, canon can be whatever I want it to be, this will be my one singular contribution to Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloyesthisisdilophosaurus/pseuds/Helloyesthisisdilophosaurus
Summary: Mariner and Tendi have a few days off, they make the most of one of those mornings
Relationships: Beckett Mariner/D'Vana Tendi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, you're the one reading it.

Hands on her, tracing curves softly, lovingly…

Mariner’s voice, soft and hot and a little drunk against her ear, “Mhmm, you got baby making hips D’vana, makes me wanna try an put one in you.”

There’s the brush of the strapon’s plastic head against her ass as Mariner fumbles with it. The soft gasp of her own voice as it fills…

——————

D’vana wakes, warm arms around her midsection and soft lips trailing kisses across her shoulder and neck. Warm hands find her breasts and brush over bruises left by sucking kisses the night before. She sighs contently as more slow kisses find the back of her neck.

Beckett’s tired voice breaks the silence, “Morning beautiful,” strong, lithe arms pull her closer in and D’vana can smell last night’s sweat and the party on the older woman.

“Hey, wha’ time is it?” D’vana mumbles around a yawn, quickly followed by a soft, pleased groan as one of Beckett’s warm hands smoothes down her midriff to the junction between her legs. Practiced fingers find their place easily and little arcs of pleasure tingled up from her core.

“What time is it?” Beckett asked quietly over D’vana’s rising panting, her teeth gently nipping at the orion’s earlobe, “We got shore leave baby, all the time we need. And I’m not giving up this fucking room just yet.”

Beckett’s middle and index finger fill her, dragging the tips across the sensitive nerves inside her, curling to hit more places as her palm rubs against D’vana’s clit. It’s on the wrong side of almost too much and her own green hand moves down to grasp at Beckett’s wrist.

“Too much? Forgot how sensitive you are, so cute.” Her...girlfriend? She supposed they were girlfriends at this point, chuckled. The hand still fondling her breasts rubbing and squeezing soft comforts. A kiss finds D’vana’s cheek and the green flush there darkens.

Two fingers remain but now it’s Beckett’s index and middle finger, at an angle where they don’t brush against her clit. They swirl around her entrance, gathering the lubricant there and come up against Tendi’s lips. “C’mon, I promise you taste good.” Beckett says when she hesitates. D’vana parts her lips and takes the slick covered digits in, they’re surprisingly sweet, and she hums around them as her tongue swirls over every nook and cranny of Beckett’s two fingers.

The warm exhale on the back of her neck tells D’vana she’s doing something right.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl.” Beckett affirms, pulling her digits away with a soft ‘pop’. They soon find their way to her slit again, this time filling D’vana as deep as they can before rocking in and out. The orion whines, back arching against her lover, as pleasure pulses up her spine.

Beckett holds her steady when she comes, her body shivering hard with the orgasm. It’s intense, her species is just a bit more sensitive than humanity but it’s enough to make a big difference especially when she hasn’t had any sex before Beckett really. It’s good to have someone to hold and stroke her until her vision comes back. Someone she trusts. There’s a few more minutes of them just laying together, spooning, kissing, Beckett’s good about making sure she’s comfortable, especially when she realized how hard she had fucked up on the holodeck a few months ago.

“You know Tendi, I’d hate for you to leave a girl out to dry.” She drawls eventually, having just spent the last half minute tracing the back of D’vana’s teeth with her tongue.

D’vana feigns a huff of indignation, “Well, I guess I could help you out, although this is like the one thing I’m not good at with my fingers-”

Beckett catches her hand as it brushes her hip. “Yeah, you are pretty bad at that, but I bet you’d be great with that mouth of yours.”

Her eyes go wide for a moment, “I-uh-are you sure? I’ve never really...done that you know?”

Mariner laughs a bit, “Well it’s not like you’re going to learn how to give head unless you try it!” She giggles, “C’mon babe it's like genetic modification, you’ll love it, but you gotta practice at it to get good. And it’s not really that hard anyway.”

“Actually it’s really difficult but I was kind of a prodigy so-”

Beckett brings a palm to her face, “Oh my god you’re such a dork and I love you but please just accept that bullshit analogy because I can’t think of a better one.”

D’vana chuckles a little nervously but scoots off the edge of the bed and onto her knees, out from under the blankets warmed by their shared body heat the cool air of the bedroom makes her shiver very slightly. Beckett moves so her legs are off the bed, spread wide so D’vana has clear access to her slit. 

She is really beautiful, scars and all, that lovely face capable of expressing such a wide array of emotion from devastatingly sarcastic eye rolling to hungry grins that make D’vana’s face go several shades of dark green. Her breasts are perfect too...other than a few aspects of her personality she thinks all of Beckett is perfect.

Strong, slim fingers find their way lovingly through the orion’s mussed bob-cut and frame her face. Beckett’s expression as her thumb strokes a green cheek is loving and hungry in a way that sends a thrill through D’vana every time.

“You’re so fucking pretty baby, I don’t think I tell you that enough.” Beckett whispers, hand moving to the back of her lover’s head to coax her forward.

D’vana leans in, mouth close enough to Mariner’s slit that each breath sends a warm exhale across the dark lips, brown thighs are now up by her ears as Beckett shifts, crossing her lovely legs over D’vana’s back. “Mhmm, take your time, we got all day.”

D’vana takes another moment to decide how to proceed and leans in, hands moving to the outside and top of Beckett’s thighs as her tongue licks a stripe up the older woman’s slit from bottom to top. That gets her a gasp and a shift of Beckett’s hand from the back of her head to the top, fisting in her hair. “Oooooh, okay, atta girl…”

D’vana repeats the lick, settling into a sensible rhythm with it that has her girlfriend squirming after a few minutes, the grip on her hair tightening and trying to almost tug her even farther forward. Beckett tastes like nothing really, there’s a hint of sweetness, but other than that there’s a considerable lack of flavor given what’s dripping down her chin. It’s still incredibly intoxicating.

Beckett’s half grinding against her face when D’vana’s nose bumps her clit, giving her a jolt and giving D’vana a reminder through the pleasurable haze that she hasn’t explored every possibility. Her soft lips close over the fleshy pearl in a sucking kiss that has Mariner lean back.

“Oooooooh holyfuckingshityes!” Her shout almost makes D’vana laugh but for Beckett’s brown thighs and legs locking her in as an orgasm ripples through her. It’s hard to breathe for a moment before Mariner’s legs open as she falls back on the bed.

“Okay…” she starts, breathless, “I was a little pent up there since I’ve been doing most of the legwork but still, good job. Might need to work on a few things, but good job.”

D’vana laughs a bit, wiping the slick from her lips, “You were right that was fun! I think I’m going to like making you squirm.”

“Yeah? Well I’m going to enjoy fucking you through this bed. I’ll make last night look like a warm up.”

“Well...I do kind of want to try the bar at this station instead of just your stash.” 

“Okay Tendi; shower, bar, and then I fuck you through the bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this little thought worm that I ended up writing out following the original fic so I thought I might as well mash it into here. It's kind of meant to be for laughs with a little bit of character analysis I guess. I don't know, leave a kudos if you want or yell at me in the comments about how I'm a bastard.

The bar on station was unimpressive, there were no fights going on, and there was an actual drink limit because whoever was running it apparently didn’t want patrons getting ‘rowdy’. On the plus side, with the current orientation of the station their window seat had an unobstructed view of the beautiful planet below. There weren’t many settlements on it so the rainforests, deserts, savannahs, and oceans were pristine. And, despite it preventing her from starting the party she desired, the sound bafflers around their table kept annoying sounds to a minimum.

Beckett took another swig of her whisky, she already had a pleasant buzz and while it was tempting just to get shitfaced she knew that D’vana didn’t like having to drag her away from drunken antics. The younger woman was still nursing the same cup of something just as green as her, she looked deep in thought, staring out the window at the planet below.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She questioned and D’vana turned to her.

“What’s a penny?”

“Fuck if I know, I think it was some old Earth currency. It’s a fun phrase though.” Beckett shrugged.

“Oh,” D’vana swirled her drink, “I was just thinking about something you’d probably think was pretty stupid.”

Beckett cocked an eyebrow, “Try me, as your girlfriend I’m obligated to at least listen.” Her tone was playful and D’vana giggled.

She took another sip of whiskey as her girlfriend spoke. “I was just thinking about what our kids would look like.”

Mariner choked, sputtering for a second and slamming the bottle on the table. After a few moments of coughing and concerned looks from D’vana. 

“Okay, okay, holy shit D’vana, warn a girl before you want to hit a topic like that.” Beckett said, coughing some more to clear her throat, “That’s kind of a ‘I need to be sober as fuck’ topic.”

“Sorry! I just- You know with the genetics stuff they have egg splicing for couples that don’t want to have a sperm donor and we’re together right now so if things worked out I kind of ran through the possible ways the alleles would combine to see all the possibilities!” She explained quickly, an embarrassed flush darkening the green of her face. “You know, just in case.”

Beckett put a finger up as she took a long pull of her whiskey. She set the bottle down and off to the side once she was done. “Well that’s...sweet babe, it really is, but I’m one hundred percent sure I’m never going to have kids D’vana. Not only would it put a cramp in my whole badass thing, but I’d just end up fucking up the kids. I don’t need that,” in a softer tone she reached across the table and ran a finger over the knuckles of D’vana’s hand gripping her own glass, “We don’t need that if this relationship has the legs I hope it does. Besides, Starfleet’s not the place to raise a kid despite what a lot of people think.”

“Yeah sorry, I just also kinda thought with what you said last night-”

Beckett laughed a little nervously, “What kind-of-drunk-Beckett says when she’s having sex has no bearing on reality. Except when she compliments you.”

D’vana nodded, staring at her drink. Mariner didn’t lie to her, she absolutely knew she’d fuck up her kids if she ever had them, but…

It couldn’t hurt to indulge Tendi a little bit.

“What did those combinations tell you, D’vana? Might as well tell me now that you’ve brought it up.” She said and the younger woman brightened.

“Okay! So, after doing some research on how human-orion genetics combine I found that the most common result is that the offspring has a kind of gradient, generally starting from the scalp down but it’s a toss up on which color they get from the top down.” She excitedly dug for a datapad in her bag and laid it on the table, it showed several different gradient variations on the models. “The human hair color and texture is almost always dominant, but there’s an unusually high level of heterochromia in hybrids! And recessive eye colors get expressed at a higher rate because of how my specie’s genetics work so I ran through a few variations on that too!”

————————————

Hours later, after D’vana had run through every possible combination, after they hit the drink limit, and after Beckett had tried to pound D’vana through the bed leaving then both tired and the younger woman probably very sore in the morning, they basked in the soft glow of the planet from their open windows. 

And a stupid question popped into Mariner’s head, one she should definitely leave alone but being a little drunk still and the unburdened looseness she felt after sex compelled her to ask, “D’vana, babe? On the whole hypothetical child thing you were talking about earlier.”

“Yeah?” She was tired, head on Beckett’s shoulder and a few minutes from falling asleep.

“Who’d carry the kid? You never mentioned.”

“I didn’t put a lot of thought into that,” came the muzzy reply, “kinda just focused on the combinations ‘cause it was hypothetical. Guess I would do it since I brought it up.”

Mariner shook her head at the absurd thought but… Her mind’s eye did conjure up an image of a pregnant Tendi, sleeping soundly against her after a long day. It was a nice fantasy but that’s exactly what it was, a fantasy. She wasn’t going to risk bringing life into the universe with the knowledge that she’d fuck it up, she could be a responsible officer when she had to be but there was no way she’d want to shoulder that particular burden at any point in her life.

“You’re way too good to me D’vana,” Beckett sighed, “How someone as sweet as you ended up with a complete jerk like me is fucking confusing.”

“Give yourself some credit,” a yawn, “You’re pretty, you take control, and you put up with me, that ticks several of the boxes for people I’m attracted to.”

Beckett chuckled, fingers stroking through D’vana’s hair now. “Love you, baby.”

But she was already asleep.


End file.
